Spyro's SemiBig Adventure
by Panthergirl
Summary: Yes, it's a dumb title, but it's a dumb story. One moment Spyro sneezes in the middle of a field, the next he's on the run from the government.


Hi! I'm panthergirl and this is my friend Emma!  
  
Howdy!  
  
She and I are now going to write a story! I'll write the first paragraph and she'll write the second and so on and so forth. This story is supposed to be on her account but we can't get it to work and well...  
  
THE STORY  
  
One day Spyro was walking through a field of grass. Suddenly, he realized he was allergic to this kind of grass! He sneezed and the whole field caught on fire!  
  
Spyro didn't know what to do! This was his favorite field! It had been his secret hideaway to escape the terrors and stress of his heroic life, since he was-ACHOO-Oh, I'm sorry. Allow me to proceed. It had been his safe-haven for about three and a half minutes, until he torched it. "Wait! Where am I?" he thought. Spyro soon realized that he did not know where he was! He couldn't even remember getting here!  
  
Suddenly a helicopter flew overhead. Then Spyro was surrounded by police cars and army tanks. "This is the F.B.I., C.I.A., U.S. navy, U.S. army and some guy named Joe." announced a cop. Joe waved enthusiastically. Someone threw a brick at him. The announcer continued. "We have you surrounded! Do not attempt to escape!" Spyro looked around. "What did I do?" he asked. (Cue dramatic music.) "Spyro the dragon, you are under arrest for loitering in a no-loitering zone!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't see any sign!" The guy named Joe held up a sign, reading, "No Loitering, (except for Ellen Degeneres)" "That sign wasn't here when I got here!" Spyro pleaded. Suddenly, Spyro was reminded of the fact that he had no idea where he was, and how he had gotten there. "Excuse me! Can you tell me where I am, please?" Spyro politely questioned. "Listen, you law-breaking lizard! We're never going to tell you where you are until we get to the Nowheresville County police station!" Spyro rolled his eyes at the cops' massive stupidity. "Okay, fine," said Spyro.  
  
Spyro needed to do something fast. He had an idea. "Look! Someone's cutting corners!" he shouted. All the government agents, the army, and Joe looked in the direction Spyro was pointing. He took this opportunity to make a break for it. "He's getting away!" shouted Joe. Spyro ran through a forest that happened to be there. Behind him he could hear the tanks driving over trees to get to him. Spyro then picked up a really, really, really, really big club and whacked the tanks with it. "You'll never take me alive!" he yelled. He kept whacking the tanks with the really, really, really, really, big club.  
  
Finally, when all of the tanks looked like green pancakes will machine guns in them, Spyro looked to his left and saw a hover-craft that was discarded by the Chinese government. He took the chance and hopped on the craft. He hovered into the wind, high above the trees. He then heard a scream. He looked around, and on the ground, he spotted a beautiful damsel in distress." Well, it's not like things could get any worse." Spyro flew-excuse me-he hovered down to the edge of a rocky waterfall, where Moneybags was threatening to drop the damsel to her doom, if she did not give him a nickel that she found on the ground.  
  
Spyro flew up behind him and pushed him off the cliff. He turned to the damsel. "Will you please tell me-" he began but he was interrupted by the damsel screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! DRAGON!!!!" she squealed as she began kicking him. "Ow! Ow! Stop it! What with the-ow! The kicking and the OW! Hurting! Ow! Enough with the owing! OW Ouch! WILL YOU STOP IT!!!!!!!" he yelled. The damsel stopped kicking him. "Sorry. But dragons always do mean things to damsels!" she said. Spyro rolled his eyes. "That's a common mistake."  
  
"Oh, please forgive me. I'm so sorry." said the damsel. "Can you tell me your name?" asked Spyro. "Um, I don't remember." "How can you not remember your own name?" "I-I- I don't know. My parent's always said that I wasn't really that smart." "But you sure are pretty", said Spyro. "Aw, gee, said the girl. No one's ever said that to me before." As she said this, she whipped out a gun from her pocket. No sooner had she done this, that she realized she was holding up her finger, pointing it at Spyro. "Aw, dang" she said. "I always do this. Will you hold on a second while I find my real one?" "Sure!" said Spyro. "Hold on a tick! No I won't! You must be a bad guy!" As was slowly coming to this realization, the girl was frantically searching her pockets for her gun. "I'm outta here!" said Spyro. And he flew off into the horizon and that was the last he saw of the beautiful bad-guy girl. Or is it?  
  
Spyro fell from the sky after he realized he was holding a bag of lead. He landed right in front of the damsel. She started poking him while yelling "Spyro! Spyro!" "What!" He grumbled. Spyro woke up with Elora shaking him. "Spyro, wake up!" she said. "The F.B.I., C.I.A., U.S. navy, U.S. army and some guy named Joe are here for the sleepover!" Spyro leaped up from the chair he was sitting in. "Whoa, they're here already?" he asked. He went to answer the door. Everyone was standing outside. The F.B.I. brought chips, the C.I.A. brought dip, the U.S. navy brought soda, the U.S. army brought ice cream, and Joe brought a cracker. They stayed up all night watching movies and playing video games and had lots of fun.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
